Adaptive Blade Construction
The power to create bladed weapons capable of adapting. Variation of Blade Construction and Adaptive Weaponry. Also Called * Adaptive Sword Creation/Construction * Evolving Blade Creation/Construction Capabilities The user can create bladed weapons, including daggers, swords, etc., that are capable of adaptation. Applications * Absorption Slash: The blade is able to absorb the qualities of other beings or weapons. ** Energy Absorption: The blade can absorb energy of various sources in order to grow stronger. ** Power Absorption: The blade can absorb the abilities of anything or anyone and convert it into its own nature. * Adaptive Augmentation * Cutting * Death Inducement * Impale * Pain Inducement * Weapon State: Adaptations often change the blade's state. * Weapon Transmutation: Weapon's default state may be a blade. ** Shapeshifting: The weapon is able to change its form in order to better suit the situation. Associations * Adaptive Weaponry * Blade Construction Limitations * May not be permanent. * Adaptations may have their limits. For example, an adaption to an element may leave it vulnerable to another. * May not be able to adapt to all situations. Known Blades * Heroes Sword/Traveler's Sword (Brave Story) * Rebellion (DmC: Devil May Cry) * Yato (Fire Emblem Fates) * Sword of Gryffindor (Harry Potter) * Tessaiga (InuYasha) * Nenekirimaru (Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan) * Zerth Blade (Planescape: Torment) * Savage Sword (Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy) Gallery Rebellion_DmC_Render_Vertical.png|The Rebellion (DmC: Devil May Cry) is connected to Dante's Nephalem heritage, allowing it to shift forms and become a variety of both angelic and demonic weapons depending on the situation. Gryffindor's_Sword.jpg|Being forged from goblin-wrought silver, the Sword of Gryffindor (Harry Potter) can absorb only that which strengthens it, such as the properties of Basilisk venom. Yato_Model_Render.png|The Yato (Fire Emblem Fates) constantly evolves and grows more powerful as it comes in contact with different weapons... Alpha_Yato_Model_Render.png|...becoming the Alpha Yato when blessed by the Rainbow Sage... Noble_Yato_Model_Render.png|...the Noble Yato when in contact with the Fujin Yumi... Blazing_Yato_Model_Render.png|...the Blazing Yato when in contact with the Raijinto... Grim_Yato_Model_Render.png|...the Grim Yato when in contact with Brynhildr... Shadow_Yato_Model_Render.png|...the Shadow Yato when in contact with Siegfried... Omega_Yato_Model_Render.png|...and the Omega Yato when in contact with all four. Red Tessaiga.png|Throughout his journey, Inuyasha's (InuYasha) Tessaiga acquired a number of abilities in order to defeat powerful demons, such the Red Tessaiga which allows him to destroy certain demonic barriers... Inuyasha and Diamond Tessaiga.jpg|...the Diamond Tessaiga, which allows him fire off his Adamant Barrage to unleashes adamant splinters that could destroy barriers the Red Tessaiga could not... InuYasha wielding the Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga.png|...the Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga, which can absorb demonic energy and cut through a demon's demonic vortex to destroy them for good... Black Tessaiga.jpg|...and the Meidō Tessaiga, which allows Inuyasha to use the Meidō Zangetsuha to fire off blades that opens portals to the Netherworld. Yōhime_cutting_Nurarihyon's_arm.png|''Nenekirimaru'' (Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan) increases in power with every yokai it cuts. Psycho Pink with Savage Sword.gif|The Savage Sword (Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy) can absorb the energy of anything or anyone cut by its blade, increasing the power of its wielder and changing itself into a stronger form. Savage Sword Energy Absorption.gif|The Savage Sword (Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy) can not only increase its own and the weilder's power with every strike, but can heal them as well. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Blade-based Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Adaptations Category:Object-based Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power